


Sandcastles

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [22]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Feature, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Protective!Bro, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 - Bro takes the kids to the beach under Mom’s request. Dave gets upset and Bro has to stare down a stupid father.<br/>Part 2 - The twins and Bro revisit the beach with plans to have sex on the beach or at least somewhere close to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Go to the beach.”

“But Mom-”

“Go to the beach. The boys need the sun and to run around.”

“They run around plenty here. And I’m not sure how much closer to the sun they can get than the roof of our apartment.”

“Outside of the city, Derrick. City air is not good for their lungs.”

“Mama-” She cuts off Bro’s plaintive tone.

“No. Take them to the beach.”

The line stays silent in a war of wills even though the victor is obvious. “Fine.”

* * *

And that’s how Bro ended up sitting under an umbrella on the beach.

He sips on his virgin pina colada desperately wishing for a handle of rum. He tries to ignore the shrieks of kids (not his brothers of course, they don’t shriek and he could yell at them to shut the hell up). Sand has gotten into places that nothing should touch without direct explicit permission. The sand definitely did not get such permission.

He digs his toes down just beyond the towel. His dark shades and hat keeps most of the glare from the sparkling ocean out of his eyes. If one ignores all of the downsides to the beach, it’s not that bad of a place to be. Fresh (if a little salty) air, pretty landscape, plenty of entertainment, and scantily clad beautiful people. Bro eyes a local volleyball game, watching the sweat slicked athletic bodies leap after the ball as it crosses back and forth over the net.

“Bro.” His reverie is broken by his little brother.

“What’s up, li’l man?” He is still amused that Dirk picked out sunglasses similar to his own. He would have thought that he and Dave would have picked out identical pairs instead of each trying to match their older brothers.

“Someone’s making Dave cry.”

Instantly Bro looks over to where he last saw the other boy. He is still sitting there in the midst of a sandcastle but instead of being busy making walls and building it up with more sand or decorating it with shells and driftwood, his shoulders and hunched down defensively. There are two other boys moving around the sand castle instead. Bro is on his feet and moving in that direction quickly. Dirk takes the opportunity to reach into the cooler for a fresh can of orange soda before padding along afterwards.

“We should build this section up! It makes more sense to have this wall here instead of there,” Bro overhears one of the boys saying and then watches as the boy kicks down one of the walls that Dave probably put up to reform it in a new location. He sees Dave flinch out in protest before hunching down even further, his little hands holding onto his skinny arms tight enough that Bro suspects that he’ll end up bruising himself. Bro knows that Dave’s been working on this castle since just after the initial dip in the ocean when they arrived. Of course he would be upset if someone else came over and started changing things.

“Hey little dudes, what’s going on here?” Bro asks as he crosses the last few step. Dave instantly whips around and looks up at his older brother. Bro’s heart clenches when he sees the wet trails of tears tracing his little chubby cheeks underneath his round sunglasses. Dave ducks his head and tries to rub off the evidence with the back of his hand, mostly just getting himself more sandy.

“We’re building a sandcastle!” the first twerp announces cheerfully.

“Yea, we’re making it better!” the other one chimes in.

“Is that so?” Bro’s tone of voice makes both of them pause their work and look up at him. With the sun behind him, he looks a little intimidating. He watches as their eyes widen a bit. “It’s a nice idea, but I think y’all are goin’ ‘bout it a little wrong. See, this little dude here is my bro and while he prolly appreciates your help, didya ask him first if ya could?”

“Uh...”

“No?”

“Right.” Bro drops into a squat to bring himself down to their level. They aren’t bad kids, just a little uneducated. “This dude had some grand cool plans that he’s been workin’ on all afternoon. I mean, really cool. He was sketchin’ them out last night to get them to be their coolest. But you guys seem to be ignorin’ those ideas and without askin’ him about it. Now that doesn’t sound right to ya, does it? Messin’ with someone else’s castle without askin’?”

“We were just playing.”

“Yup. I understand that. You just gotta ask first in order to play on his castle.”

“But it’s the beach. Everyone builds sand castles.”

“And this one is his. He’s the architect of this one. If ya want to build your own, there is plenty more sand out there. Ya gotta ask first to play with his. And then you listen to his design or ask before changin’ it since he’s the architect.”

“So, if I built my own castle, I’d be the archi... architact?”

“Architect.”

“Architect and I could boss everyone around.”

“Yup, that’s exactly it.”

“Oh.” The boy looks around at the castle and what they had done to it. “I’m sorry,” he tells Dave. Dave nods in forgiveness.

“I’m sorry too,” the other boy chimes in. “Can we play with your castle? We’ll help you rebuild it.”

Dave looks over at Bro.

“You’re the boss, kid. Think you can handle being management.”

Dave nods again. “But you guys have to listen to me so that this will be the coolest castle on the beach!” Both new friends nods and start repairing the wall back to what Dave had.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Bro swivels on his heel to look in the direction of the shout. “Get away from my boys!” Bro spots the overweight man huffing and puffing towards him, waving a meaty hand in his direction. Bro raises an eyebrow but the expression is lost underneath his shades and hat.

“Dad!” one of Dave’s new friends calls.

“I’ll call the cops if you touch my sons!” the apparent father threatens as he slows to stand over Bro obviously trying to be intimidating. Bro represses the smirk but stays low for now.

“Not touchin’ your kids. Not plannin’ on it either. Just teachin’ ‘em some manners that you dun seem t’have, sir.” Bro stresses the southern drawl out, making sure to keep it slow and on his level.

“What the fuck did you just say to me, you hick?” the man turns bright red in the face.

“Watch your language. There are kids around.” Bro tilts his head towards the four boys watching them. A soft placating smile on his lips.

“Who do you think you are trying to tell me how I should speak? And ordering my kids around, you thug. You’re just some low class punk. What ghetto did you pick up those glasses? And who taught you manners? Your mother obviously missed the one about respecting your elders!”

The smile instantly goes flat. Bro slowly rises from his position. The father’s breath catches in his throat when he realizes that Bro is nearly a foot taller than him. He is clearly uncomfortable with the reversal in heights but he is too stubborn to take a step back from his too close position.

“What did you just say about my mom?” The entire southern drawl is absent from Bro’s voice.

“Uh...”

“That’s what I thought. Now,” the man shivers at the change in Bro’s demeanor. “I was just explaining how your sons should play with my younger brother instead of making him upset. We were having a gentlemen’s conversation until you showed up. Please apologize to my little brothers for raising your voice at me.”

The man just gapes at him. Bro waits a moment before crossing his arms and tapping his foot. The movement stirs the man into an affronted rage. He sputters for a bit before he finds his words. “I will not be apologizing for anything. You are the one who approached my children! You are in the wrong here!”

Bro steps into the half step between them, looked down his nose. The man catches a glimpse of his golden iris underneath his glasses just briefly.

“No, I am not.”

The man swallows hard and finally takes the retreat, lowering his eyes away from Bro’s in an instinctive sign of submission. “Come on, Daniel, Jared, we are getting out of here. It’s... it’s not... we need to get out of here.” He turns around and starts to stomp off, only turning back to gesture to his sons to follow when they groan in complaint.

Bro keeps his eyes on the departing family, obviously making the man nervous based on the number of time he looks back over his shoulder at the Strider.

“Bro! Did you see his face? He looked like he was going to pee his pants when you stood up! Dirk! Did ya see?” Dave scrambles to his feet to stand next to his brothers. Dirk just takes another long sip on his soda.

Bro ruffles Dave’s hair and glances back at the sandcastle. “Ya wanna finish this or do y’all wanna go get some ice cream?”

“Ice cream!” identical throats shout. They race back to the umbrella with Bro strolling along behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

“D’ya ‘member the last time we were here?” Bro asks as he shuts the trunk with the super towel thrown over his shoulder. “Y’all were still cute li’l shits. Then you grew up,” he finishes wistfully.

“Yea, you dealt with bullies and then something about ice cream,” Dirk muses.

“Actually the kids weren’t too bad. Their father though,” Bro shakes his head, “I hope those kids grew up right.”

“Like us? One thing that happened to us growing up was puberty which led to sex drive which led to us seducing your hot ass and further incestual sexcapades which leads us to here,” Dave outlines.

“Why the fuck are we back at the beach? I hated this place the first time round. And Mom didn’t badger me into this one.”

“Dirk’s exhibition kink?”

“Nostalgia?”

“To cross it off the location list?” Dave offers.

“What the fuck is beach doin’ on the location list?”

“Take it away, Dirk, tell us of your sand covered fantasies,” Dave croons at Dirk as he drapes over his twins shoulders.

“What’s not to like about having carnal relations underneath the full moon on the dark beach with the waves crashing against the shore in the background with the chance of someone else stumbling upon us as they take a midnight stroll.”

“Shit Dirk, ya should write romance novels. Well until you hit the exhibition part. Then it made a wrong turn down a dark alley where terrible books either die or come out with fifty of something that gives all the vanilla soccer moms unrealistic expectations of the kinky side of sex.”

“Ha ha, Bro. If you want to be instructional you should just tape you and Dave going at it. Kinky D/S with bondage and toys one oh one.”

“I’d be up for that. Except the incest part of that might be a bit of a shocker.”

“What’s up with you and the incest angle tonight, Dave?”

“It’s hot. It’s illegal. Probably more illegal than having sex on the beach.”

“Pansy.”

“God, a sex on the beach sounds good. Where’s the nearest bar at?” Bro glances back to where the coastal city is softly glowing. “Then maybe I could forget about all the sand that’s gonna migrate towards my unmentionables.”

“Come on Bro!” Dirk shrugs out of Dave’s leaning embrace and knocks against Bro. “This is your moment, Dave,” Dirk address his twin, walking backwards to face both of them. “This is your time to shine. Shine bright like a twink pornstar’s ass in high definition. Make Bro forget he’s on the beach.”

“I need some of whatever he’s on,” Bro snorts at Dirk’s outlandish description.

They are all laughing as they crest the dunes that lay between the parking lot and the ocean. The beach is as deserted as the parking lot as they expected it to be at midnight. They work their way down to the water. Bro spreads the towel out when Dirk is happy with their location. They pull off their shirts and then sort awkwardly stand there. Both Bro and Dave look to Dirk.

“This is actually your show, Dirk. How d’ya see this playin’ out?”

“I don’t know. Just do what you guys usually do. You two could barely keep your hands off each other the entire why here. Which is terrifying because the two of you wouldn’t let me drive.”

“Quit your bitchin’. I still say I coulda kept us on the road.”

“You would have crashed and burned if I gave you the road head you wanted.”

“Like you woulda lasted more than ten seconds drivin’ straight with my lips on ya.”

“Speaking of...” Dave crosses the open space between them and latches himself onto Bro’s lips. Bro frowns slightly as he realizes how little Dave has to tip his head up, but all concerns are pushed to the side as Dave’s hands find their way into Bro’s trunks. Dave slides his lips off of Bro’s mouth, down along his throat, across his chest, and down to his hips as he gets on his knees. Bro smirks down at him as Dave glances up, the constant wind flipping up his long smooth hair. Bro muses that Dave might need a haircut. Well unless he wants to start wearing dresses and thigh highs with pretty hair clips to match. Bro definitely wouldn’t object to that.

His thoughts are once again interrupted as Dave pulls down his shorts and puts his mouth on Bro’s dick. He hisses at the hotness of Dave’s tongue. He is quickly roused and his dick hardens until Dave is just sucking on the head with his lips pressed tightly just passed the ridge. His hands go to the back of Dave’s head and pull him down.

He gets a couple good strokes in before Dave’s hands are up on his thighs pulling off. He sputters and chokes. He spits off to the side violently.

“Come on now, Dave, we’ve trained you better than that,” Dirk comments off from the side, his hand fondling himself under his waistband.

“How the fuck do you already get sand there, Bro? Goddamn that’s some nasty shit. I can feel it on my teeth. I’m biting grit. Unsexy.”

“Beaches are evil,” Bro states bluntly.

“Catch.” Dave looks up just in time to catch the water bottle Dirk aimed at his head. With a roll of his eyes, Dave takes a swig and then tries again. Bro hisses again but this time at the coolness of Dave’s mouth due to the water.

He gets a couple more bobs of his head before pulling off again and reaching for the water again. “Dirk, I failed. I have failed your kinky semi-romantic bullshit. I can’t shine bright like a twink’s bubblicious butt. Plus those are photoshopped anyways.” He takes a large swallow and then eyes Bro’s cock. Seconds later Bro is yelping and jumping away from a second splash of water.

“You fuckers are a mess,” Dirk tells them as he shakes his head.

“There is no way I can blow him out here. And I know where this is heading and I don’t want sand in my ass so unless you are offering your ass up, I’m gonna call out.”

Dirk glances over at Bro and then down to his crotch where Bro’s erection had deflated.

“Sand is not sexy.”

“You fuckers.”

“Sorry, Dirk. I really wanna help ya out with your kink and all, but there’s sand fuckin’ everywhere and that just ain’t sexy. So can we just bang in the hotel and permanently cross the beach off the fuckin’ list?”

“You fuckers.”

* * *

The mood is so broken that Bro doesn’t even molest Dave in the short elevator ride up to their room. He and Dave make a beeline to the showers while Dirk just rolls his eyes and heads out to the balcony to enjoy the coastal nighttime air.

Steam fills the cramped room as Bro and Dave shuck their suits. Bro shoves Dave to the side to get into the shower first. Dave complains and steps in second and tries to get at least some of the spray but Bro is blocking all of it with his broad shoulders.

“Hey move your fat ass,” Dave tries to shove him around. “I’m getting cold.”

“Not as cold as my dick on the beach thanks to ya.”

“Oh come on. You dick is a sand magnet. I had to do something.”

“And I am doin’ somethin’ back.”

“Oh my fuck, I hate you.”

Bro slowly turns around, arms crossed to stare his brother down. Or at least down the half inch difference.

“Bro... don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what, Dave?”

“The last time you looked at me like I couldn’t walk.”

“And?”

“For days after.”

“And?”

“I couldn’t even sit up straight.”

Bro doesn’t comment, he just maintains eye contact.

“No. That look is getting more intense, stop it.” Bro takes a step forward. “Bro. No.” Another step. Dave feels the bottom of the tub curve under his ankle. “Bro! Come on Bro I have shit planned tomorrow.”

“Don’t.” He leans in close. “Care.” He balances his hands against the tile on either side of Dave’s head.

“Oh please please, Bro. Come on. Just give me a break. Come on, Bro, come on!”

“You’re sayin’ that a lot. If ya really wanna come that badly, I’m gonna need some... incentive,” Bro offers seductively. Dave shivers, only partly from the chill. “If ya know what I mean.” Dave bursts out laughing.

“How the fuck can you be so lame and so hot at the same time?”

Bro narrows his eyes at Dave before turning around and getting back into the water, giving Dave the cold shoulder.

“Fuck shit, Bro. Don’t be like that. Please don’t leave me hanging.” Dave drapes himself across Bro’s back, pressing his accidental erection against Bro’s ass. “You are the most not lame person ever. Lameness hasn’t ever been able to stake a claim to you. It slides off you like the roaming hands of turkish oil wrestlers.”

“What the fuck?” Bro looks over his shoulder.

“Sorry, it was on the television this morning.”

“What the fuck?” Bro repeats.

“You know what, ignore that. Bad metaphor. It was hotter in my head, okay?”

“Ya got a screwed up head, kid.”

“No think about it. Muscled oily men, pinning each other under the hot sun, touching each other, maybe sticking their hands down each other’s pants. Great sport. Underrated.”

“I could get behind that sport,” Bro tilts his head to the side, letting a stream from the shower head hit Dave in the face.

“You brotherfucker,” Dave splutters, releasing his hold on Bro. “Can I please have some of the water now before I shrivel up and die of cold?”

“Sure.” Dave can’t move fast enough when Bro grabs him and pulls him forward dunking him under the water. He fights against the hold but enjoys the heat of the water. Bro moves his hands across Dave’s body to get a different grip. He presses Dave up against the cold tile and lets the water seluce down his back. His hands now take the opportunity to wander across Dave’s body. His fingertips slip along every fold, chasing out any remaining sand. He makes a cursory coverage that had Dave squirming under his touch. The soft panting sounds encourage Bro to wrap a hand around Dave’s cock and the other one around his neck.

He pumps Dave slowly. Just enough to be teasing, not quite enough for a good sense of pleasure to start building. The fingers curled around his throat helped though. Bro flexes them and threatens to cut off his air supply. The chill of the tile contrasts with the heat from the water deliciously.

“Please, Bro. Oh god, please.”

Bro slowly increases the pressure around his cock, increasing the tempo as well. Dave moans with happiness. His hips roll in counter to Bro. The noises from his throat get higher and louder as he continues. The sounds bounce off of close walls. And as much as Bro loves to hear them, they are not in the apartment.

So Bro grabs his shoulders and spins him around as he drops to his knees. One hand encircles his cock and brings the swollen organ up to his lips. His other hand snakes up Dave’s body and slips his fingers into Dave’s mouth to muffles his moans. Bro works him quickly as the hot water crashes down around him and threatens his own breath. Bro tongue swirls around the head and Dave has to grab Bro’s hair and pulls him deeper.

“I’m gonna-” he tried to tell Bro around his fingers.

Bro sucks harder. Dave loses it, cumming into his mouth nearly biting down on Bro’s fingers as Bro shoves them farther down his throat.

When Bro finally pulls off, he looks up with a smirk as Dave tries to pull himself together against the wall. He stands and adjusts the spray to hit more of his body over Dave’s head and finishes rinsing himself off. He turns off the shower, grabs a towel, dries off, and then throws a second towel at Dave who still hasn’t moved.

Bro wraps his towel around his waist and saunters out to the main room. A glance around the room finds that Dirk hasn’t returned from the balcony. Bro glances down at where he is tenting the front of his towel and huffs at himself. Maybe Dirk would get his kink worked out anyways.

The glass door whispers in the track as Bro slides it to the side. Dirk glances back over his shoulder and smirks at Bro’s appearance.

“Feel better?”

“Shit yea. Goddamn beach not tryin’ to touch my naughty parts anymore.”

Dirk snorts. “Jesus, Bro. You look hot as hell and then you go and open your mouth.”

“Fuck ya too, ya brats.” Bro scowls at him.

“Dave said the same thing? That says something about you, Bro.”

“D’ya wanna end up like Dave? ‘cos currently,” Bro steps up behind Dirk, trapping his hips against the metal railing, “I dun think he can crawl outta the shower right now.”

“That actually sounds really nice.” Dirk reaches an arm up behind him, threading his fingers through the dark wet short hair on the back of his head.

“Well good, ‘cos Bro still has a boner to take care of and Dirk has a nice ass. Look how well this family works out.”

“Third person, Bro? Stop trying and just fuck me.” Dirk’s other hand goes to Bro’s waist and pulls the edge of the towel out so that it drops away.

“Ya got anythin’ for me to work with?”

Dirk grabs the bottle of lube meant for the earlier scene out from his pocket and passes it to Bro. Bro takes it and uses his other hand to push down Dirk’s trunks to his thighs. The lube is opened and fingers are slicked up and pressed against Dirk’s crack. Dirk gasps as Bro pushes through the tight ring of muscle.

“If ya make a sound, Dirk, or call any attention up here with your fuckin’ moans, I’ll leave ya out here, just stop and walk away and just go fuck Dave’s face if ya can’t keep quiet,” Bro growls into his ear.

“Leave me here? Wouldn’t I just follow you?” Dirk whispers back, biting back a following moan as Bro slips a second finger in.

“Good point.”

Bro reaches down and grabs the towel from the ground and throws it around Dirk’s wrist, trapping him to the railing. Dirk stiffens at first but his mind runs through the possibility of someone catching him out there tied to the railing with his pants halfway down and his dick hard and suddenly said dick jumps.

“Li’l freak. Ya really are gettin’ off on this.” Bro takes advantage of his further arousal and pushes a third finger in, stretching and spreading Dirk’s ass enough to take his dick. As soon as he feels the change, he pulls his fingers out, slicks his hard and waiting cock up with the extra lube, and then slowly pushes in.

Dirk really has to fight to keep the moans in. Bro’s dick stretches him the last little bit as Bro pushes all the way flush. Bro can feel the tremors in Dirk’s back as he works to keep silent.

“Good boy.”

Bro grabs his hips and begins a rough pounding pace on Dirk’s ass, rocking back and forth. The railing rattles against its moorings on the wall with his force as Bro fucks Dirk as if with the intent to make him scream. Dirk has to bite his lip in order not to.

When Bro slows down, Dirk’s eyes widen in panic. “No, Bro, no. Please no,” Dirk whispers harshly.

“What’s wrong, Dirky?”

“You can’t drag this out.”

“And why not?”

“Please Bro I can’t- can’t keep quiet for that long. Don’t be cruel, you bastard.” A hint of voice comes through the last plea instead of staying a whisper.

“Careful, boy.”

Dirk shudders and throws his hips back against Bro, trying to fuck himself on Bro’s cock if Bro won’t fuck him. Bro takes the hint and start up again with a punishing rhythm. He enjoys Dirk’s tightness and honestly the fact that he is out on a balcony fucking his little brother is kinda exciting. He keeps his rhythm at a pretty high pace that is soon to get him off. Dirk’s knuckles are white against the black railing and he can taste blood in his mouth, but his control holds even as his body stiffens right before he comes. The load shoots out over the edge and Bro can hear it splatter lightly against the leafy branches below. Between that and the sudden tightness of Dirk around his cock, Bro falls over the edge of pleasure himself, muffling his own cry by biting down on Dirk’s shoulder. Dirk’s cry is thankfully silent as he somehow maintains enough presence of mind to be aware of their surroundings.

Bro’s hips pump a couple more times before finally stilling against Dirk’s ass. He slips out with a wet pop. He quickly undoes the loose knot around Dirk’s wrist and drags him inside, pushing him onto the fluffy king sized bed in the middle of the room. He finds Dave already curled up, somehow having dragged himself from the shower. Bro uses the towel to clean Dirk up enough that he won’t be too uncomfortable to wait for morning to shower before crawling in after them. Dave rouses himself enough to make Bro roll to the middle where both Dave and Dirk pillow their heads on his chest to either side.

“Can we get some ice cream tomorrow?” Dave sleepily asks.

“Course.” Maybe the beach isn’t too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
